When Everything Ends
by rururei
Summary: Thing ends, but memories last forever. #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]


Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya.

Seorang lelaki. Usia dua puluh lima tahun. Penulis novel. Rambut biru langit. Kulit putih. Punya tubuh mungil sehingga sering disalahartikan sebagai sosok lemah atau sakit-sakitan. Tapi dia tidak lemah. Dia punya kekuatan yang tidak dimiliki manusia lain, sesuatu yang barangkali tidak terbayangkan oleh akal sehat. Sungguh. Kuroko Tetsuya tidak lemah. Satu-satunya kelemahan yang dia punya adalah rasa cintanya yang terlalu besar untuk seseorang bernama Akashi Seijuurou.

.

.

.

_**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**When Everything Ends Belongs to rururei**_

_Ini adalah fanfic Akakuro pertama saya yang sekaligus saya dedikasikan untuk __**Akakuro Week.**__ Saya melewatkan begitu banyak hari untuk memaksa ide muncul di kepala saya sampai rasanya benar-benar mengganjal di dada. Saya berusaha membayangkan banyak hal, mulai dari Akashi jadi manusia serigala, vampir, penunggang naga atau penyihir hitam pemuja Lord Voldemort. Akhirnya hanya ini yang bisa saya tulis pada hari terakhir menjelang deadline. Saya akui ini memang tidak maksimal dan mungkin agak aneh, tapi saya beranikan publish *hiks*_

_**Warning: alur maju-mundur **_

_**Happy Akakuro week! Semoga event ini bisa berlanjut untuk tahun-tahun yang akan datang.**_

_**Enjoy ^^**_

.

.

.

Matahari terbit. Bukan matahari baru, masih matahari yang itu-itu juga. Bukan juga sebuah hari baru. Baginya semua hari akan diisi dengan rutinitas yang sama. Bangun pagi – pergi ke kantor penerbit tempat dia bekerja sebagai editor – pulang – tidur – bangun lagi, dan begitulah seterusnya.

Barangkali dia sudah menjadi robot. Atau selongsong kosong. Atau apa saja yang tidak diisi apa-apa selain kekosongan.

Dia membuka pintu apartemennya, menjulurkan tangan kanan keluar. Secepat dia membuka, secepat itu pulalah dia kembali menutupnya. Sebuah botol kaca bening berisi susu segar diraih dan dibawa ke dalam. Langkahnya terhenti dalam perjalanan menuju ke dapur. Kedua alisnya terangkat naik.

Barangkali pagi itu ada sesuatu yang sedikit lain –_tidak biasa. _Adalah selembar kertas persegi berwarna biru langit yang tertempel di botol susu yang menyebabkan pagi itu sedikit berbeda.

_Sepertinya hari ini cerah. Jangan kalah cerah dari warna langit, Akashi-kun._

Barangkali sedikit tarikan di kedua sudut bibirnya bisa diartikan sebagai senyuman.

Sungguh.

Jika ada yang membuat hidup Akashi Seijuurou masih terasa hidup, maka itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

.

.

Dia mematikan laptop dan memasukkan benda itu ke dalam tas. Usai menyeruput sisa-sisa _vanilla milkshake _di dalam gelasnya, dia bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar _cafe_. Langit di luar adalah langit khas senja yang berwarna kemerahan, selalu mengingatkannya pada warna daun _momiji _di musim gugur.

Laju kakinya terhenti begitu dia melihat satu sosok berdiri dengan punggung tersandar di badan sebuah mobil berwarna hitam.

"_Akashi-kun."_

Lelaki yang dipanggil menegakkan punggungnya, seperti biasa menatap lurus ke dalam kedua bola matanya sebelum dia mulai membuka bibirnya untuk menjawab.

"Ternyata hari ini memang cerah." Akashi berjalan mendekat. "Apa kau ini peramal cuaca?"

Kuroko tidak perlu bertanya bagaimana Akashi bisa tahu dia ada di sana. Akashi lebih dari sekedar paham tentang segala hal yang berkaitan dengannya, seperti dia yang juga lebih dari sekedar tahu tentang semua hal yang bersangkutan dengan Akashi.

Barangkali ada satu hal –satu hal yang tidak dipahami Kuroko tentang Akashi, dan satu hal tentang Kuroko yang Akashi tidak pernah mau mencoba memahaminya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Testuya."

Suara itu berbisik di telinganya dan mata biru Kuroko terpejam.

Dia tidak perlu bukti lain lagi bahwa Akashi Seijuurou adalah kelemahan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Mereka tidak bertemu di lorong rak-rak perpustakaan perpustakaan pada suatu sore yang cerah. Mereka juga tidak bertemu di toko buku ketika sama-sama ingin membeli satu buku yang tinggal tersisa satu buah. Mereka juga tidak bertemu di _cafe _ketika Kuroko sedang menulis novel dan mendadak merasa bahwa Akashi adalah jelmaan dari salah satu tokoh novel yang dia ciptakan.

Mereka bertemu di kantor penerbit. Kuroko penulis. Akashi editor.

Kuroko menjalani hari-hari yang tidak kalah beratnya dari latihan militer.

Kadang-kadang Akashi datang ke apartemennya untuk memberikan teror jika Kuroko melewati _deadline _sedikit saja. Pada suatu malam seperti itulah –ketika Akashi bersikeras menunggu hingga Kuroko selesai mengetik, lelaki itu jatuh tertidur di atas sofa.

Kuroko Tetsuya tidak ingat dia pernah terpana seperti itu sebelumnya.

Akashi Sijuurou terlihat seperti manusia. Dan dia memang manusia biasa, yang hidup, nyata, berambut merah darah, tampan dan memiliki bibir yang lembut. Tahu-tahu bibir Kuroko menempel di sana dan Akashi membuka mata. Dunia Kuroko berhenti berputar. Akashi menusuk dengan mata. Kata-kata berlarian dari otak Kuroko hingga rasanya dia tidak pernah belajar mengenal bahasa seumur hidupnya. Ketika akhirnya dia kuasa untuk bergerak, mencoba mundur dan menjauh, ketika itulah tangan Akashi justru menariknya untuk ciuman kedua.

Dan begitu saja. Mereka sama-sama jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

Orang bilang kenangan indah akan menyelamatkan. Orang bilang manusia bisa bertahan hidup hanya dengan kenangan. Lalu bagaimana jika dia tidak memiliki apapun untuk dikenang? Hidupnya adalah sebuah kekosongan. Dia tidak bermula dari mana pun dan tidak tahu akhir macam apa yang dia inginkan. Hidupnya hanya sekedar berjalan mengikuti arus tapi dia tidak pernah beranjak ke mana-mana.

Selalu ada sebuah lubang dalam hidupnya. Ada yang kurang. Ada yang tidak terisi. Tempat itulah yang diisi orang-orang dengan ingatan, dengan kenangan.

Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah memilikinya. Dia hadir sendirian di dunia. Tidak punya apapun. Atau siapapun.

"Aku tidak tahu dari mana aku berasal, Tetsuya," katanya. "Aku tidak punya kenangan."

Pada malam-malam semacam itu, ketika kepala Akashi rebah di atas bantal dan dia memejamkan mata seolah ingin menyembunyikan kegetiran di dalam sana, Kuroko hanya akan menatapnya.

"Mereka bilang usiaku tujuh tahun ketika mereka menemukanku di jalan. Harusnya aku ingat sesuatu. Harusnya ada satu hal kecil saja yang tersisa di otakku. Harusnya–"

"Akashi-_kun."_

Kuroko menghentikan kata-kata Akashi dengan menyentuh wajahnya. Akashi membuka mata, menoleh. Mata biru Kuroko selalu akan menghisapnya sampai habis, sampai dia bersedia tenggelam atau ditenggelamkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Akashi-_kun,_" kata Kuroko pelan. "Mulai sekarang aku yang akan mengisi ingatanmu. Mulai sekarang kau bisa membuat kenangan. Bersamaku."

Maka Kuroko menjadi satu-satunya tempat bagi Akashi untuk pulang dan tinggal, membikin kenangan.

.

.

.

Kuroko pikir dia sudah cukup banyak membuat kenangan untuk Akashi. Kuroko pikir Akashi bisa mulai menghitung maju mulai dari hari di mana mereka bertemu. Kuroko pikir hanya dirinya saja akan cukup untuk Akashi.

Ternyata tidak.

Akashi masih saja sulit memejamkan mata. Dia selalu terjaga pada malam-malam di mana dia akan pura-pura tidur sembari memeluk tubuh mungil Kuroko. Dia pikir Kuroko tidak akan tahu dan awalnya memang begitu. Tapi tidak selamanya Akashi bisa berpura-pura bahwa dia tertidur lelap pada malam-malam Kuroko berbaring bersama di atas ranjangnya. Pada akhirnya Kuroko tahu bahwa Akashi lebih sering terjaga, menatap nanar pada langit-langit kamar atau merokok di dekat jendela.

Lagi-lagi soal semua pertanyaan itu.

_Siapa aku? Dari mana aku berasal? Apakah aku memiliki masa kecil? Apakah ada seseorang yang bisa kupanggil ibu?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu telah berjejalan di benak Akashi sepanjang dia bisa mengingat, memaksanya berpikir dan berpikir tanpa jawaban hingga bahkan kedua matanya pun tidak mau menurut untuk dipejamkan barang sejenak.

Insomnia akut itu memaksa Akashi terjaga dengan bayangan hitam yang akan muncul di bawah kedua matanya pada pagi har. Tidak ada yang lebih menyedihkan dibanding melihat Akashi mencoba berkata bahwa dia baik-baik saja sementara kenyataan berbicara sebaliknya.

Akashi tidak baik-baik saja selama pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu masih membayanginya serupa hantu yang akan muncul dari kolong ranjang setiap kali lampu kamar tidur dimatikan.

Dan malam itu –malam kesekian ketika Kuroko melihat Akashi berdiam diri di dekat jendela dengan mata lelah yang masih terpicing, akhirnya Kuroko membuat sebuah kesalahan.

Kesalahan yang semakin mengukuhkan bahwa Akashi adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya kuat dan lemah di saat bersamaan.

.

.

.

Sepasang bola mata itu terarah lurus padanya. Menyerbu. Menusuk. Menembus pertahanan dirinya yang paling dalam hingga dia menahan mulutnya agar tidak menggeram. Akhirnya kepala bersurai biru itu hanya mampu berpaling sembari menghembuskan desah napas lelah.

"Tetsuya."

Dia tidak henti-hentinya bertanya bagaimana bisa Akashi membuatnya begini lemah?

"Tetsuya." Dia berbisik lagi. "Lihat aku, Tetsuya."

Jari-jari Akashi meraih kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam genggaman. Kuroko tidak kuasa menolak untuk memandang wajah lelaki itu.

"Kumohon."

Seorang Akashi tidak pernah memohon. Kecuali pada satu orang.

"Tetsuya."

.

.

.

Kuroko tidak tahu apakah dia harus bersyukur atau menyesal usai malam ketika dia benar-benar kehilangan seluruh pertahanan dirinya di depan Akashi. Kuroko kira Akashi hanya perlu jawaban, atau sepotong kenangan, atau secuil saja ingatan dari masa lalu. Maka malam itu, ketika Akashi lagi-lagi tidak bisa memejamkan mata dan berdiam diri di dekat jendela, Kuroko meraih kedua tangannya.

Mata Akashi memberinya pandangan bertanya.

"Pejamkan matamu, Akashi-_kun."_

Akashi masih belum mengerti.

"Aku tidak akan bisa tidur sekarang, Tetsuya."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu tidur, Akashi-_kun_."

Kuroko menatapnya lurus-lurus. Genggaman tangannya di jari-jari Akashi makin erat.

"Pejamkan saja matamu."

Sekalipun tidak mengerti, Akashi menuruti kata-kata Kuroko untuk mengatupkan kedua matanya.

Ruangan itu diisi keheningan. Hanya ada bunyi hembusan napas keduanya.

"Barangkali kau akan merasa pusing sebentar, Akashi-_kun." _Kuroko berkata pelan. "Tapi tidak apa-apa."

Jari-jari kurus Kuroko mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Kita mulai, Akashi-_kun." _Suara Kuroko terdengar lamat-lamat. "Satu. Dua. Tiga."

Dan Akashi merasa dirinya hilang, terhisap ke dalam suatu pusaran yang tidak kelihatan. Dia masuk ke dalam kegelapan, berputar, berdesing, melihat bayangan-bayangan yang melintas seperti ketika dia melihat pemandangan di luar jendela kereta.

Lalu dia mendarat di suatu tempat.

"Kau bisa membuka matamu, Akashi-_kun."_

Suara Kuroko terasa dekat sekaligus jauh, seperti dibawa angin.

Akashi membuka mata dan dia terperangah.

.

.

.

Apa artinya semua waktu yang terbentang di depannya jika kedua kakinya, seluruh jiwanya, matanya, hatinya, masih terpaut pada suatu masa yang telah lewat jauh di belakang?

Barangkali selama ini dia hanya berjalan di tempat, tidak mau beranjak ke mana-mana sekalipun detik demi detik terus berjalan –meninggalkannya. Atau sebenarnya dialah yang ingin sekali ditinggalkan meskipun nyatanya itu tidak mungkin. Waktu adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia tangkap, tidak bisa dia manipulasi dan tidak bisa dia intimidasi sesuka hatinya.

Dia tetap menjadi makhluk yang kalah. Dia tidak berdaya. Dia terluka. Dia terkapar setiap hari dan rasanya sungguh-sungguh ingin mati, seandainya saja dia tidak memiliki Tetsuya-nya.

.

.

.

Satu hembusan napas panjang dan matanya pun terpejam.

Sensasi mengejutkan itu menyerang hingga perutnya terasa berpilin. Dia hanya melihat gelap sementara isi kepalanya dikocok, berusaha keras menyelam dan mencari untuk mendapatkan memori yang terjalin seperti sulur-sulur rumit dalam otaknya. Dia menemukan satu dan dengan itu matanya terbuka. Sensasi memusingkan itu telah berakhir dan kini dia duduk di atas hamparan tikar berwarna merah, di tengah sebuah tempat yang tampak seperti kebun atau sebuah taman.

"Seijuurou-_kun_."

Dia tahu fokusnya hanya satu dan kedua bola matanya tertuju ke sana.

Sesosok wajah lembut tertangkap di kedua matanya dan dia tidak heran bagaimana dia bisa tersenyum. Perempuan yang tengah duduk di sampingnya turut tersenyum.

"Kau suka mainan barumu?"

Dia memandang ke arah tangannya yang mungil di mana ada sebuah layang-layang berwarna putih. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk dengan semangat.

"Ayo coba kita terbangkan."

Ada suara dari sosok lain dan dia menoleh, menemukan seraut wajah asing yang kini tidak lagi asing. Lelaki berwajah tegas tapi lembut itu juga tersenyum padanya.

"Ayo, Seijuurou-_kun."_

Mereka berdua bangkit menjejak rerumputan hijau. Angin yang berhembus terasa nyata. Dan memang semuanya nyata bagi Akashi.

"Lari, Seijuurou-_kun!"_

Benang itu telah terulur dan dia memegang pangkalnya. Kaki mungilnya mulai berlari tawanya berderai tanpa bisa dia cegah.

"Layang-layangnya terbang! Lihat! _Okaa-san, Otou-san! _Dia terbang!"

Dua sosok itu turut tertawa bersamanya dan tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari itu.

Akashi merasa hidup.

Dia benar-benar hidup.

"_Akashi-kun."_

Dahinya mengernyit selagi suara yang jauh tapi dekat itu menghampiri telinganya.

"_Ayo kembali, Akashi-kun."_

Dia ingin menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Dia ingin meneriakkan kata 'tidak'. Dia ingin tinggal di sana lebih lama.

Maka dia bersikukuh membuka matanya lebar-lebar, memandangi ayah dan ibunya yang kini tengah sibuk menata bekal makanan di atas tikar.

"_Buka matamu, Akashi-kun." _

Dia bersikeras mengabaikan panggilan itu. Sekalipun dia tahu dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia tahu Kuroko ada di sana, dalam wujud tembus pandang yang tidak bisa dia lihat, tapi bisa dia rasakan.

"_Kita kembali." _Suara itu menghampirinya lagi. "_Buka matamu, Akashi-kun."_

Sungguh. Tidak bisakah dia diizinkan untuk tinggal lebih lama?

"_Bangun, Akashi-kun!"_

_._

_._

_._

Sebenarnya apa gunanya masa lalu selain untuk dikenang? Toh kita tidak bisa mengembalikannya, tidak bisa memutar waktu, tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengubahnya.

Dia tidak tahu apa artinya kekuatan itu –melihat ke dalam masa lalu orang lain. Dia hanya seorang bocah berusia enam tahun ketika dia menemukan kenyataan itu sewaktu dia menggenggam tangan ibunya dengan mata terpejam dan mendadak dirinya hilang ke dalam pusaran. Dia membuka mata dan menemukan tempat asing, melihat sesosok gadis kecil yang tengah bermain-main di halaman. Entah apa yang memberitahu, dia tahu bahwa gadis kecil itu adalah ibunya. Dia hanya berdiri di sana, kebingungan karena ibunya tidak bisa melihatnya.

Dia ketakutan dan tidak mau menggenggam tangan orang lain lagi.

Hingga Akashi Seijuurou datang.

Dan tangan Akashi selalu terasa hangat.

.

.

.

Akashi tersentak. Napasnya tersengal dan seperti ada sebuah beban menghimpit dadanya. Pandangannya agak kabur. Kepalanya berputar-putar dan dia mencoba mencari pegangan agar tidak terjatuh.

"Akashi-_kun."_

Suara itu benar-benar dekat sekarang. Pandangannya mulai jelas perlahan-lahan dan dia menangkap raut wajah Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko tidak segera membuka suara. Dia tampak lelah. Atau cemas. Atau sedih. Atau marah. Atau perpaduan dari ketiganya.

"Sudah kubilang, Akashi-_kun." _Kuroko menghela napas panjang seperti ingin melepaskan ganjalan di dadanya. "Aku tidak mau melakukan ini lagi."

Jari-jari Kuroko terlepas dari genggaman tangan Akashi. Sepasang mata itu menatapnya dengan pandangan hampa.

Kuroko bangkit. Dia tampak lebih letih dibanding biasanya.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan ini lagi, Akashi-_kun." _Kepala biru itu menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau."

Akashi merasa sebagian dunianya runtuh dan dia bangkit untuk menahan tangan Kuroko yang mencoba memunggunginya.

"Tidak, Tetsuya." Suaranya serak. "Hanya kau yang kumiliki. Hanya kau yang bisa membawaku kembali ke sana. Kau tahu tanpa itu semua aku hanya akan mati."

"Dan apa Akashi-_kun _tahu dengan itu semua akulah yang akan mati?"

Mendadak Kuroko berteriak dan menyentakkan tangannya.

Akashi terpana.

Kuroko Tetsuya tidak pernah berteriak padanya.

Dan akhirnya Akashi melihatnya dalam mata Tetsuya –luka itu, sekalipun dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Kuroko terluka.

"Kenapa, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menggeleng lemah.

"Aku tidak tahu, Akashi-_kun,_" dia berkata lirih. "Aku tidak tahu apakah kau datang karena ingin menemuiku atau menemui masa lalumu. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau bahagia karena aku atau karena masa lalu yang kau lihat itu."

Akashi menatapnya nanar.

Rasanya menyakitkan harus mengatakan semua itu pada Akashi, tapi Kuroko memang benar-benar tidak tahu lagi.

"Aku ada di sini, Akashi-_kun. _Aku adalah masa sekarang, bisa juga jadi masa depan. Tapi kau lebih mencintai apa yang telah lama lewat di belakang."

Kata-kata Kuroko berhamburan seperti jarum yang menusuk-nusuk tubuh Akashi dari segala sisi.

Benar.

Dia selalu ingin menemui Kuroko. Dia membutuhkan Kuroko karena Kuroko akan membawanya kembali ke masa-masa yang dia tidak tahu bahwa dia pernah memilikinya.

Tapi Kuroko...

Kuroko terluka?

"Maaf, Akashi-_kun."_

Akashi masih terlalu terpana dengan kenyataan bahwa dia telah membuat Kuroko terluka, hingga dia tidak lagi menahan ketika kedua kaki Kuroko bergerak menjauh.

_._

Kuroko memejamkan mata.

Dia tidak ingin mengakui, tapi ada secuil harapan bahwa Akashi akan memanggil namanya atau mengejarnya atau menarik tangannya dan meminta dia untuk tetap tinggal. Tapi kaki Kuroko telah melewati ambang pintu dan tidak ada apapun, tidak ada siapapun yang menahannya. Seperti ada beban yang menggantung di pergelangan kaki, tapi Kuroko terus berjalan. Dia harus pergi agar Akashi mengerti –dia berharap Akashi mengerti, bahwa dia ingin menjadi masa kini dan masa depan bagi Akashi.

_._

_._

Matahari terbit. Masih matahari yang itu-itu juga. Tapi dia tidak tahu lagi sekarang hari apa atau seperti apa warna langit. Dia tidak lagi peduli. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali dia melihat surai biru dan sepasang bola mata biru itu. Atau itu baru kemarin? Ketika Kuroko berteriak padanya bahwa dia tidak akan kembali lagi? Atau sudah satu bulan yang lalu? Dua bulan? Tiga bulan?

Dia tidak tahu.

Kepalanya berat.

"Tetsuya."

Dia menggigil.

Barangkali Kuroko benar. Dia tidak tahu lagi apakah Kuroko atau masa lalu itu yang dia inginkan.

Dia hanya ingin bisa tidur sekarang.

.

.

.

Matahari terbit. Masih matahari yang itu-itu juga. Tapi dia tidak tahu lagi apakah Akashi baik-baik saja, apakah Akashi masih sering tidak bisa tidur hingga larut malam atau apakah Akashi merindukannya barang sedikit saja.

Kuroko telah melihat banyak dari masa-masa yang tidak dimiliki Akashi, di mana lelaki bersurai merah itu bisa tertawa lepas dalam wujud bocah kecilnya, di mana Akashi masih memiliki dua sosok yang dia panggil '_okaa-san' _dan _'otou-san,' _di mana Akashi benar-benar merasa bahagia. Tapi Kuroko tidak pernah tahu apa yang tersembunyi di sudut-sudut gelap ingatan Akashi, apa yang menyebabkan Akashi kehilangan orang tuanya, karena dia tahu Akashi tidak ingin kembali ke sana hingga memori tentang hal itu tersimpan rapat-rapat dalam sebuah kotak di dalam benak Akashi.

Hal yang paling Kuroko kutuki tentang kekuatannya adalah karena pada akhirnya toh dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mengubah waktu, atau untuk mengembalikannya. Dia hanya memberikan bayangan semu pada Akashi, bayangan dari kotak-kotak memori yang tersimpan dalam kepala lelaki itu.

Bagaimanapun juga, Kuroko masih berharap Akashi akan datang lagi, menyadari bahwa masa yang akan datang lebih penting, bahwa dia masih bisa membuat kenangan-kenangan yang lebih berharga bersama Kuroko.

Tapi pada bulan kesekian ketika Kuroko berjalan keluar dari _cafe _tempat dia biasa menulis, Akashi masih tidak ada di sana.

.

.

.

Akashi hanya ingin tidur sekarang.

Barangkali dia bisa menemui Kuroko di dalam mimpi. Juga kedua orang tuanya. Kenyataan tanpa kedua hal itu sungguh-sungguh sangat menyakitkan.

Maka Akashi memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia menarik napas panjang-panjang, mendesah.

Kepalanya berputar. Isi perutnya berpilin. Segalanya menggelap dan mengabur pelan-pelan.

Ada kilasan-kilasan kenangan yang melintas di dalam kepalanya, kenangan tentang surai biru yang lembut dan jari-jari kurus di dalam genggaman telapak tangannya.

"Tetsuya."

Sosok itu semakin kabur dan menjauh.

"Maaf."

.

.

.

Dia mematikan laptop dan memasukkan benda itu ke dalam tas. Usai menyeruput sisa-sisa _vanilla milkshake _di dalam gelasnya, dia bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar _cafe_. Langit di luar adalah langit khas senja yang berwarna kemerahan, selalu mengingatkannya pada warna daun _momiji _di musim gugur.

Tidak ada siapapun yang menunggunya di halaman _cafe. _Sekalipun begitu, entah kenapa kakinya terpaku di sana.

Ponsel di sakunya bergetar dan dia meraih benda itu dalam kecepatan mengagumkan. Setiap dering ponselnya selalu menjadi bagian dari sepotong harapan.

"_Kuroko Tetsuya-san?"_

Sebuah suara asing. Perutnya menegang.

"Ya?"

"_Apakah Anda mengenal Akashi Seijuurou?"_

Ada firasat tidak menyenangkan dan menit berikutnya Kuroko merasa tubuhnya tidak lagi menjejak bumi.

Ponsel itu terjatuh dari tangannya.

.

.

.

Mereka bilang Akashi-_kun _mati.

Itu tidak mungkin.

Menurut Kuroko, Akashi tidak selemah itu.

Tapi mereka bilang Akashi sudah tidak bernyawa lagi, menelan terlalu banyak obat tidur di dalam kamar mandi.

Itu tidak mungkin.

Akashi memang kesulitan tidur, tapi dia tidak akan sampai bunuh diri.

Mereka pasti hanya berbohong.

Akashi-_kun _hanya ingin tidur sebentar. Akashi-_kun _pasti akan bangun lagi.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu senyap. Hanya ada denging mesin dan bunyi detak jarum jam.

"Bagaimana, Shin-_chan?"_

Lelaki dengan surai coklat itu berpaling pada lelaki lain yang lebih jangkung. Sosok yang ditatap –yang bersurai hijau dan memakai kacamata, hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak mengerti," gumamnya –setengah putus asa.

Kedua lelaki berjas putih itu kini sama-sama mengarahkan mata pada sosok lain yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Sosok mungil bersurai biru itu tampak lebih lemah dengan mata terkatup dan segala macam peralatan medis yang tertempel di tubuhnya.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Takao," gumam si rambut hijau lagi, "tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bangun juga."

Mereka kembali memandang si surai biru itu beberapa saat lagi sebelum akhirnya Takao menepuk bahu si surai hijau dan mengajaknya keluar dari sana. Lelaki itu –Midorima Shintarou, hanya menghela napas. Dia menoleh sekali lagi ke arah pasiennya sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu.

Kuroko Tetsuya ditinggalkan sendirian di sana, di atas ranjang pasiennya.

Barangkali orang-orang akan melihatnya sebagai sosok yang menyedihkan, terbaring di sana seperti orang tidur tapi tidak mau terbangun lagi.

Mereka tidak akan tahu bahwa Kuroko sedang berada di tempat lain, sebuah tempat di mana dia masih bisa bersama dengan sosok lain yang selalu dia rindukan.

Kuroko kembali pada masa lalu, pada suatu ketika di mana dia masih bisa memeluk tubuh hangat Akashi Seijuurou. Akashi-_kun-_nya.

Kuroko sungguh ingin menangis ketika dia menyadari kenapa Akashi begitu mencintai masa lalu. Sebab ketika segalanya berakhir, hanya kenangan-lah yang akan tersisa.

Dan dengan itu, dia memutuskan untuk tidak pernah kembali lagi.

.

**FIN**

.

_Apa ini hahahah geje banget ya? Kemampuan membawa orang lain ke masa lalu itu terinspirasi dari film __**Anna, **__di mana orang-orang dengan kemampuan itu menjadi detektif. Awalnya saya bikin Akashi yang punya kemampuan ini, tapi entah kenapa saya ganti jadi Kuroko. Sekali-kali boleh lah ya Kuroko yang cinta duluan. Saya mohon maaf malah bikin angst begini dan bikin dua-duanya 'terbunuh'. Saya ngebut nulis ending di tempat kerja dan nggak sempat baca ulang, entah bagaimana keseluruhannya._

_Terakhir, saya mau bilang kalau saya suka AkaKuro setelah Sparkle (dan saya nge-fans banget sama Kiaara-senpai), jadi kalau senpai baca tulisan ini HONTOU NI ARIGATOU~~~~ *peluk*_

_Dan terimakasih juga untuk semua yang sudah membaca ^^_


End file.
